Valentine's Day One Shot Series
by Ariadne Black
Summary: This a series, short, but wonderful of VDay One Shots I did for friends. It is based off of pairings in my 'As Days Go By' Naruto fiction. I listed the real Naruto characters as featured, not my created.
1. Under The Stars: Kira x Gaara

Author's Note: This was the first V-Day One Shot I did, again it has a pairing from my current Naruto fic! 3 She had written me a Misa/Kankurou, so I wrote her this as a thank you and a Happy V-Day present! Hope you enjoy it as much as she did!

**Valentine's Day One Shot Series: Under The Stars**

**(Kurosaki Kira x Sabaku no Gaara)**

Kira sighed a moment, she had just been on a mission and the day was not almost over, she wandered to her apartment. It was Valentine's Day and she'd just returned from a special mission in the Kirigakure, she was surprised that though Hokage-sama was having a celebration for this day, she still sent her off. She had desperately hoped to spend this day with Gaara, whom was discussing diplomatic stuff. She rummaged about in her pocket as soon as she reached her door for her key, unlocked the door and stumbled in. It was a little bit weird, almost too quiet and ther was an interested smell lingering. Almost like cinnamon. She looked about her apartment and turned on the light, a confused look fell across her almond-toned face.

In the center of the room was an envelope that said, in an awkwardly corny manner, 'From Sunagakure with love.' She stepped forward and picked it up, it reaked of cinnamon and it was a weird shade of red. Almost that of blood. She pried the envelope open and pulled out a tiny red note that read in silver cursive,"Meet me at the edge of town, I have a little something for you. - Gaara." She blinked a few more times, then a smile crept across her face and she changed into something a bit more comfortable and not dirty from the mission.

She opened her door and stepped out, locking it tightly behind her she smiled and ran from rooftop to rooftop. Once she reached the edge of town, the lovely Konohagakure gate, she saw him and practically knocked him over with a hug which he returned with a kiss and smile. He ran his hand through her long, dark hair his eyes smiling at her as he took her by the hand and lead her through the Konoha woods.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked, beaming and watching him lead her.

"To watch the stars, it's something I used to do when I felt alone. Before I met you." Gaara smiled to himself, as much as he didn't say it, she was the best thing to happen to him.

She almost didn't know what to say, he took the words out of her with one fell swoop and she watched him with such a smile. He pulled her up onto the treetop with him, letting her sit between his leg, he then wrapped his arms about her tightly. He whispered into her ear,"Without you, this day means nothing." Then they both sat there, cuddling and staring into the night sky with all of it glamour and glitter.

--------------------------

PS. Again it's short, but it's a one shot, damnit! 3 Kira belongs to myself and her, because I created her, but she is based on my friend!


	2. Swarm Of Sound: Kyari x Kabuto

Author's Note: This is a One Shot I did for a friend on Valentine's Day... O.o It features the character that she is in my normal Naruto fic, this was the second in my V-Day One Shots! 3 Hope you enjoy it, it's brief, but yeah...

**Valentine's Day One Shot Series: Swarm of Sound**

**(Sanako Kyari x Yakushi Kabuto)**

She sat there a moment, staring off into the light of the day, from the rooftops of Otogakure with a light sigh and smile. Her dark hair glimmered blue in the sunlight that beamed down, it appeared to make her fair skin glow. It was Valentine's Day and she know not much would happen over it, the tides that hit her village were strange and foreign to most. As much as she did care about her village and it's founder, Orochimaru-sama, how hard was it to celebrate a day like this? She took in a deep breath and fell back against the rooftop, placing her arms crossed behind her head. She closed her eyes and thought to fond memories of her and her silver-haired man, she smiled to herself as such thoughts crept through the caverns of her brain.

He looked down at her resting form with one of his traditional grins, he'd found her and she hadn't noticed him there. He leaned down, pressed her forehead protector over her eyes and leaned closer. He nibbled her ear lightly and whispered,"Why are you alone up here, love?" She blinked beneath her forehead protector, then as she recognized his voice she removed it and rose to hug him tightly. She took in another deep breath, taking his scent in with it and sighing in such relief. She pulled away and smiled into his eyes and he smiled back at her, pressing her hair from her face.

"I'm not sure, just thinking some things over..." She traced her eyes over his expression, reading him carefully with a smirk.

"But it's Valentine's Day, you should be with the one you love, not alone." He watched her, reading her thoughts lightly.

She grinned and shifted her weight, throwing him beneath her, pinning him to the rooftop playfully. She kissed him passionately, while taking his hands in her own and interlocking her fingers with his, pinning them to the roof as well. She sat up a moment, still pinning him, she smiled and mouthed,"I love you." to him and returned it, mouthing the same. He smiled and snuck his hands free, tracing them along her arms to her elbows, squeezing lightly to force her to lean closer to him, he arched his neck and nibbled hers, whispering,"Happy Valentine's Day, Kyari." and he kissed her deeply.

Her heart fluttered, this was by far the best Valentine's Day ever, she smiled at him and pressed her form against him. She nuzzled against him and they laid there till well into the evening, watching the sun disappear and the stars leak out into the night sky over Otogakure. She rested her arm over his chest and he stroked it, while running the fingers of his other through her hair.

"Thank you... for everything, Kabuto." She smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest, listening to his breathing.

------------------------------------

PS. Kyari belongs to my friend, not me... O.o Just clarifying!


End file.
